Raven
by WritingRamblingRavenclaw
Summary: Rowena Ravenclaw: beauty, genius, romantic halfblood. She's torn in two the mother she's always known, or the muggle father she's never met? That's only the beginning. Follow her through romance, danger, and the begining of the greatest story of all...


**A/N: This is the beginning of a new on-going series. And no, I do NOT have an excuse as to why I am posting this rather than a new chapter for either of my other on-going series… sorry… this is just how it is…**

Flitting effortlessly around the ballroom, Rowena Ravenclaw felt rather like her bird, Penelope. She moved restlessly, visiting people who she had no interest in spending time with, and quietly observing the less boring ones. They even had similar titles- Penelope Raven, Rowena Ravenclaw. However, Penelope had one wondrous, incredible thing that Rowena did not- the ability to fly away.

Rowena would have given anything to fly away at that moment, but that was impossible. It was, after all, her party- whether she wanted it or not.

The day was September 31, 1003, and Rowena was seventeen years old, officially of age in the Wizarding World, and free to do whatever she pleased, ad long as it didn't involve having fun. It was her birthday, and she wasn't even allowed to enjoy it. Instead, she was forced to parade herself around in this ridiculous gown, practically yelling "I'm pretty! Marry me!"

Seventeen and not even betrothed- not even _courting _someone- that was a disgrace in her mother's eyes. She was practically an old maid. At this point, it would be damn near impossible to find her a wealthy, pure-blood husband, but Lady Evangeline Ravenclaw would do nearly anything to find a suitable match for her daughter.

It shouldn't have been too hard, really- plenty of suitors would have been thrilled to marry Rowena, actually- until they met her.

Rowena Ravenclaw was lovely. Men from all around the country dreamed of her long black hair, fine crystalline features, delicate figure, and haunting vivid blue eyes. However, Rowena was also witty, talkative, and sharp- cleverer than most any man she encountered. These qualities were not appreciated in a lady. Already three rich, pure-blooded men had spoken to and lost interest in her and the evening had only just begun. She felt as though it had gone on for hours, though. She was bored, restless, and tired of silly old men who dismissed her for the terrible crime of having a personality. Grumpily, she collapsed onto a chair and crossed her arms. People were so thoroughly unintelligent these days. It wasn't just those stupid Lords and Counts and Princes- it was her mother, her 'father', her tutors who insisted on 'teaching' her how to do _alohamora, _and _Wingardium Leviosa, _spells she had known since the age of eight; the finest designers in Paris who had created this _dreadful _gown, and, most importantly, her three best friends who had gone off and left her here to rot.

As she sat and watched the imbeciles dance and laugh, she contemplated the advantages of throwing herself off of the Manor's highest tower. All of the moronic people in her life would sob and cry and perhaps even throw _themselves _off the tower. Mentally, she wrote herself the most terrible, guilt-inducing suicide note she could possible think of.

_Dearest Mum, Helga, Salazar, Mr. Ravenclaw, and, most importantly, Godric:_

_I would like you to know that for some bizarre and unexplainable reason, I love you all deeply. Honestly, it's not as though you deserve it, or anything, but I do. I love you all. However, you have all left me alone, in this terrible and tragic world, and you leave me no choice but to leave it. I will explain, right now, how each of you as contributed to this decision. _

_First, Mum- I really do not appreciated your constant attempts to marry me off to idiotic simple men. Furthermore, these idiotic and simple men really do not seem so willing to marry me anyway, so you might as well give up on me now. Also, when I was younger, you refused to read me a bedtime story simply because they were all written by muggles. I do not care about that, Mum… and you have just given me the worst birthday party in the history of birthday parties._

_Second, Helga. I simply cannot believe that you have abandoned me on my one and only birthday! It's not fair. Yes, I understand that you're betrothed and that there are certain duties that go along with actually having men around who are willing to marry you… but I still cannot believe you wouldn't show up on my birthday. _

_Thirdly, Salazar. Let's see… I suppose I can't quite think of anything terrible you've done to me recently other than going off to slay dragons with stupid Godric and not even persuading him to let me come. Also, this whole pure-blood thing. Guess what, Sal? I'm not really a pure-blood. Which brings me to my next point…_

_Mr. Ravenclaw. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you are not my father. I'm not sure if you've realized that, but I thought you should know. By the way, I would appreciate it if you would stop discussing your hatred of filthy half-bloods… I am your step-daughter, after all. Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know that mother had me by a handsome muggle gypsy. She was in love with him, too… Sorry for spoiling your secret, mum…_

_Finally, my dearest darling Godric. I would like to let you know that I love you best and most of all, and before you ask, I mean in every way. The friendship way, the other way… I just love you. But you, dear, have broken my heart, torn it to shreds, threw it to those dragons that you're trying so hard to protect me from-_

Suddenly, she heard someone coming towards her, but instead of the old, irritating suitor she had been expecting, she looked up and saw someone who made her forget all of her complaints and suicide attempts…

Standing in front of her was a man of about twenty. He was tall and strong-looking, with a good natured smile that warmed her from head to toe. His dark red hair was wild looking, as though he'd ran all the way here without even brushing it, and his bright brown eyes were gleaming mischievously as he studied her.

"Gryff!" she cried finally, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek boldly, attracting several disdainful looks from the discouraged suitors.

"Rena…" he said softly, holding onto her tightly. "I've missed you." She said sincerely, as she broke away from him.

Suddenly, her beaming face turned colder. "Did you?" she murmured, "I thought you'd be too busy fighting off dragons to notice I was gone."

"Rena," he sighed, taking her hand, "I would notice you were gone if a dragon was in the process of mauling me alive."

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the sweetness of his comment. "Well then, if it's _so _unbearable for you to be separated from me, than why didn't you just take me with you?"

"I wanted you along… but you could have been hurt… I couldn't take that risk."

"I can handle myself." She muttered angrily.

"I know! It's not- I just care about you, is all."

"You let Salazar come. You care about _him, _do you not?"

"Not nearly as much." He grinned.

"Oh…" she bit her lip, but allowed herself to smile; only a little bit. "Oh, Godric, I'm an awful person. I'm sorry… You're back- oh God, you are back! And you're safe, and… and that's all that matters." Quickly, she embraced him again, then held him at arm's length, studying him.

"You should eat, Godric," she said thoughtfully, "You're looking a bit peaky… unhealthy."

"You're looking absolutely perfect," he said softly.

Rowena's pale cheeks flushed, but she smiled. "So charming, Sir Gryffindor. Come- I'll conjure up something for you in the kitchens." As she led him away, she smiled, "I'm of age now." Now that Godric was home, seventeen was looking less grim by the second.

"Happy birthday, Rena," he laughed, following her towards the corridor. "Won't they notice you missing? It's your party, isn't it?"

Rowena shrugged, "I've scared off three potential husbands already this evening."

Godric laughed. "Well, good, less competition for me, then."

She blushed again, despite herself. Though she knew in her head that these silly flirtatious comments were only… silly flirtatious comments, she couldn't help but feel the flutter in her stomach, the beating of her heart… the warm feeling that came from knowing that Godric directed all of his silly flirtatious comments at her. 


End file.
